Set Ume
Set Ume (梅をセット, Set Ume) is the leader of Country Mew Mews. Her DNA is merged with a Pygmy Hippopotamus. Profile * Age: 16 * Height: 4'5" * Birthday: March 3rd * Zodiac: Pisces * School: Suna Academy * Grade: 10th (1st year high school student by Japanese standards) * Blood Type: -B * Affiliations: Country Mew Mews, Academy Student * DNA: Pygmy Hippopotamus ** Weapon: Plum Sceptre ** Attack: Ribbon Plum Disaster * Hair Color ** Civilian: Dark Purple ** Mew: Light Purple * Eye Color ** Civilian: Light Purple ** Mew: Dark Purple History Set was born in Egypt, she was raised in a normal childhood except she was always cause trouble for others which led to her getting sent home a lot from the schools she attended and then she never had any friends because of her mischievous and mayhem loving personality. Her parents couldn't deal with her anymore so they decided to leave but while leaving they got into an accident and died which left her in the care of her relatives for her middle school years but soon after entering high school she was sent to Suna Academy and then her relatives let her live alone as they couldn't handle her anymore. Personality Set is a mischievous person who loves to cause havoc and mayhem for others. She is always need of check to have someone watch her so that she doesn't start anything for others and get them in trouble, though despite that not many people like her personality wise, but she is pretty popular with the guys until they find out what type of person she really is then they stay away from her. She doesn't care what others think about her, nor what others did to her, nothing to really seem to hurt her in feelings wise as she got so used to it growing up she pushed her feelings away and started to not feel anything. Appearance Civilian Set's School Uniform.png|Set's School Uniform Set's Casual Clothes.png|Set's Casual Clothes A short girl with a pixie bob-like style hair that's neck-length and dark purple, light purple eyes and peach skin. When in school uniform she wears a light blue long-sleeved dress with a darker blue long-sleeved cardigan and then a light blue skirt with dark blue stripes on it with dark blue below-the-knee socks and then brown shoes. when not in school uniform she wears a dark purple sleeveless dress that goes down to her thighs, a pair of black leggings, dark purple slip-on shoes and then a light purple headband. Mew Plum Mew Plum.png|Mew Plum As Mew Plum, her hair turns to a light purple and eyes become darker purple as well as sprout a pair of Pygmy Hippopotamus ears and tail. Her outfit is a light purple shirt and a skirt with box pleats on it. Her sandals are light purple and are small, and are the slip-on type of sandals where the strap goes over the toes rather then between them. She also has light purple garters on her arms, right thigh and a choker around her neck with the other color being darker purple on them. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of Hippopotamus Ears going in a circle on her chest. Abilities Weapons and Attacks Plum Sceptre.png|Plum Sceptre Set.png|Set God of Chaos Pygmy Hippopotamus.jpg|Pygmy Hippopotamus Plums.jpg|Plums Set's weapon is Plum Sceptre, a sceptre that's purple. A golden bow is located on the top of the Sceptre. Ribbon Plum Disaster is her attack, which she swishes her Sceptre around as various effects appear and cause disastrous chaos around the opponents. Relationships Family Unnamed Parents When she was young, in elementary school still she would always cause trouble, being sent home from school. Her parents couldn't handle her that much, so when she was about to enter middle school, they abandoned her but as they were leaving they were killed. Relatives After her parents died, she was in their care now, she did the same thing with them throughout her middle school days as she would drive them crazy. Once she graduated middle school, they sent her to a private academy known as Suna academy and then made her live on her own as they couldn't take her anymore. Mew Mews Anubis Ninjin They've met in Suna Academy, when Set first started going there. Set was about to make a mess one day in the Drama Club but Anubis had stopped her before she could do such a thing, at first they didn't get along very well since Anubis didn't like her personality. She's also the first Mew that Set meets. Their relationship is like guardian and child due to Anubis always having to watch over Set so nothing trouble happens when set gets mischievous. Thor Kuri The second Mew she meets. Their relationship is good, though sometimes Thor thinks "Does she even have brains in that head of hers?" cause of her mischievous personality, but other wise they're on good terms with each other. Loki Dango The third Mew she meets. Their relationship is actually on pretty good terms, they seem to be alike when it comes to mischievous so those two need to be monitored quite a lot or they'll cause double the trouble. Balder Ichigo The fourth Mew she meets. Their relationship is neutral, so they get along well but are never fighting so their relationship with one another is neutral. Hades Gurēpu The fifth Mew she meets. Their relationship seems to be the type who gets along pretty well with each other. They don't hate each other but rather more like Hades admires and is thankful for Set for getting her to what she is now, a little more courageous then before and steps up for herself a little bit more. Arachne Kyandī The sixth mew she meets. Their relationship is a little difficult. They seem to be on good terms with each other but are constantly fighting and arguing over stupid stuff. Dionysus Wain The seventh Mew she meets. Their relationship is fine, they don't really argue with each other and always talk when they run into each other. Dionysus doesn't really think Set is a bad person at all. Susanoo Ringo The eighth Mew she meets. Their relationship is like two little children who hate each others guts but deep down on the inside they know they can get along if they tried to. Benten Kurēpu The ninth Mew she meets. Their relationship is like sisters, Set thinks of Benten as a younger sister since Benten is always going to her for help since she feels comfortable being around her. Set doesn't mind helping Benten out either. Yakushi Rāmen The tenth Mew she meets. Their relationship is neutral, they're like Set's relationship with Balder. Never fight or argue and they seem to get along fine so they neutral towards each other. School TBA Etymology Set is the name of the Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos whom was born from the Goddess of the Sky, Nut. Ume is translated to Plum, which is a type of fruit. Trivia * There are fewer than 3,000 pygmy hippos remain in the wild. * Set's name is a reference to the mythological spirit in Egyptian Mythology, the God of Chaos. * Her attack is based on the God of Chaos's speciality, creating mayhem. * Her personality wise is referenced to Set the God of Chaos which is also a hint to whom she's referenced off of. * Her last name means Plum, which is also her Mew name. Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Purple Mews Category:Heroes Category:Country Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Country Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Country Mew Mews Category:Mews with Mammal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Scepter